


No, Don't Change the Subject

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I had to look up when lube was invented to write this, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, not really graphic sex (?), sin - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Kingbury fluff and light smut I guess. The title is terrible, I'm sorry. Try to enjoy my sins anyway.





	

It had been exactly nine months since Samuel had last been to England, about twenty-four hours since he had returned, and not once George had seen him, yet. The king let out a quiet and anxious huff to himself, wondering if it was safe to venture to the bishop's sleeping quarters. Eventually he decided that it didn't matter if anyone caught him, as he could always make a half-assed excuse to derail suspicion. He suck out as silently as possible and through the elegant halls, to where he remembered where Samuel's room was located.  
George grinned in a cat-like manner at the fact that Sam had left his door unlocked, as he had promised the last time they had seen each other so they could meet on the night he returned. George closed the door silently behind himself and approached Samuel's bed. For a few moments George just stared at the peaceful sleeping face of the bishop in front of him. George bit his lip, finally deciding that he needed to see his boyfriend awake. He lightly shook Sam's frame, knowing the other was a light sleeper. The latter moved a bit, letting out a drowsy noise as his soft blue-grey eyes flickered open to meet the more intense blue of his king's eyes.  
"Y-your majesty! You-you came!" Sam's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked up at the other, practically giddy. George slipped into the bed next to Samuel, hugging him tightly.  
"Of course I did, you're all I think about Sammy~" He nuzzled the smaller lightly, hugging him. Sam let out a small squeak as he hugged back tightly, obviously flustered. They cuddled for a moment, before Sam pulled his face away from the crook of George's neck to look at him. Almost as if asking for permission, Samuel tilted his head to the side, lips parted slightly. George let out a short, breathy laugh, before leaning forward, and... barely brushing his lips against Samuel's.  
The king grinned as he saw the flush deepen on the other's cheeks. Sam whined softly and looked at George with half hearted frustration. Then in one swift movement he advanced. Sam swiftly moved to straddle George's waist and promptly kissed him. At first the King was surprised by Seabury's show of dominance, but found that it was short lived as the bishop moaned quietly and parted his lips at the flick of his tongue. George smiled into it, and flipped them over so he was resting carefully on top of the other male. Sam was the first to break the kiss. and pulled away for breath, but George caught Sam's bottom lip between his teeth. The move caused Sam to gasp silently and involuntary rut upwards against the king's leg.  
"You're very eager tonight, love." George released Sam's lip and kissed him again quickly.  
"G-George, Pl-" Sam was cut off by George's finger pressing to his lips.  
"You don't have to beg Sammy." Samuel's face reddened once again, as he smiled up at the other. George noticed the glossy sheen of Sam's eyes in the moonlight and frowned slightly. He leaned forward, kissing Sam again, but with less hunger and more of a soft, loving sort of lust that left Sam blinking up at him.  
"Sammy, are you alright..?" George's voice was full of concern, genuine concern that seemed to be reserved only for Samuel. The man in question simply buried his face in the king's neck, sniffling softly.  
"..Sammy... Did I do something wrong..?"  
"No! I-I mean.. I just.. I missed you... a-a lot.." Samuel's voice cracked near the end of his sentence as he held tighter on the other's shoulders. George pulled Sam off of him, to the other's dismay, before leaning in to kiss him again. Samuel smiled into the kiss, but his shoulders still quivered slightly. George felt tears roll down Sam's face and he broke the kiss to look at the man underneath him.  
Samuel was smiling softly, that was when George finally realized that he was crying out of sheer joy. He swallowed thickly, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. George looked into Samuel's eyes which were glimmering in the pale moonlight, they were filled with so much love and admiration that George found himself kissing Samuel again. He quickly pulled away to let Sam breath, and for a moment the room was silent.  
"I love you." Samuel's quiet, yet unusually confident voice cut the brief quiet stillness. George kissed his neck gently.  
"Sammy, I love you too, I missed you more than I'll ever miss any of those damned colonies." Sam practically grinned, tear trails still gleaming on his cheeks. George wiped the remaining tears from the bishop's face, and Sam leaned up to kiss him being met halfway. They both smiled into the kiss for a few moments before Sam pulled away for breath again. He looked at the man above him with slightly blown pupils and deeply flushed cheeks. George thought he looked perfect.  
"Do you want to..." George trailed off as he looked down at the obviously flustered bishop.  
"Yes." Samuel said resoundingly, before he quickly kissed George, looking at him in a loving, but slightly pleading manner. George shifted slightly as he felt the other his legs part a bit. He settled between Sam's thighs, kissing at his torso softly. Sam practically begged for George to continue, and they two had soon slipped out of their underclothes.  
George moved up to get a vial of oil from Sam’s bedside table, and while the bishop made this much harder than it should have been to achieve, by kissing him, it was still easily found. George slipped back into the bed, going back to his previous place between the other’s thighs. Samuel looked down, eagerly and nodded his head, biting his lip all the while. George slicked his fingers, and with another small nod in confirmation from Sam he slipped his index finger in. Sam lolled his head back as his legs instinctively wrapped loosely around George’s torso, cheeks flushing impossibly deeper as another finger was added and curled. Sam let out a small sounding moan, his body tensing up a bit.  
“You alright Sammy?” George leaned up and pecked the other man on the lips, curling his fingers once again, electing a small moan from Sam’s throat.  
“Y-yes. I’m just-” Sam drew in a sharp breath as George slid in a third, and final finger. He griped at the king’s shoulders for purchase, and kissed him a bit roughly, which was returned with equal vigour.  
Once Sam was sufficiently prepped George lined his hips up with the man underneath him.  
“Are you sure Sammy, I don’t want to hurt you in the slightest~” George purred, both out of genuine concern, and also wanting to see Sam’s reaction. Samuel let out a quiet huff and kissed George for a short moment.  
“Yes, George, I’m sure and ready, now please ju-” He was cut off by George slipping fully in. The swift motion had shut Sam up and seemed to have left him in a dazed state. After a while of steady breathing the bishop moved his hips slightly, signalling that George could move. He did just that at the signal, beginning at a sloppy pace, but quickly finding a rhythm between the two of them. Sam was soon reduced to moans, wrapping his legs around the other’s torso and matching his steady pace, occasionally signalling him to move faster. George often crooned praises, to Sam, often causing the latter’s cheeks to flush as he gave a stuttered reply usually fractured with moans.  
Sam soon noticed George’s movement’s were becoming a bit sloppy, as were his own. He pressed their lips together again, before letting out a hushed murmur of;  
“I’m c-close…” George kissed his cheek, panting softly.  
“Me too.”  
They continued for a short while longer, until Sam let out a strangled mix of a gasp and a moan as George finally found his sweet spot, causing his to come. Samuel’s orgasm soon pushed George over the edge as well, he finished in Samuel, before pulling out. Sam lazily unwrapped his legs from the other’s torso, kissing him again. George cleaned the two of them up, before slipping back into the bed next to Sam, who curled around him immediately.  
“I love you, George.” Sam smiled up at him, he was the closest thing to perfection George had ever seen.  
“Love you too Sammy. Even when you leave, I still love you so much.” Sam smiled at him drowsily, letting out a soft yawn. George hugged the bishop, lightly playing with his hair, lulling him to sleep. Samuel’s breathing soon evened out. Even though George knew the other couldn't hear him he still spoke, sleep overtaking him as well.  
“I love you so much, my sweetest, most submissive subject.” Only half asleep, Sam smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are appreciated if you enjoy! Please tell me if their are any grammatical or spelling errors, I am very tired.


End file.
